happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2016
00:04:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:04:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:04:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:04:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:22:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:22:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:47:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:48:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:56:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:56:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 02:16:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:37:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:38:21 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:40:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:10:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:17:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:38:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:38:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:38:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:46:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:32 hi 03:57:39 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:58:00 I am literally going bonkers 04:15:58 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:16:25 boom 04:16:55 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:18:11 What even Terry lol 04:32:37 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:32:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:34:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:34:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:38:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:38:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:39:24 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:39:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:46:56 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:46:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:49:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:50:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:50:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:52:21 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:38 -!- EibmorcrebA has joined Special:Chat 04:52:47 Desi 04:52:49 Desi pm 04:52:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:54 I also left a message on ur wall 04:53:00 No. 04:53:06 Leave me the hell alone. 04:53:26 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:169859 04:53:49 Dude, I'm not gonna troll you, I just wanna speak with you privately about stuff. 04:53:54 I'm very civil. 04:54:23 Idgaf 04:54:39 Well, I did nothing to you personally. 04:54:53 Dude, do you really think I dox kittens and murder people with weird noses? 04:54:54 Lol 04:55:12 Idc 04:55:26 Why are you so bitter and rude to me? 04:55:49 I don't want to talk to you. Take a hint and get over it. 04:55:56 I'm trying to be incredibly nice and civil and I'm opoen to having a discussion with you 04:56:10 I don't want to talk to you. 04:56:16 It's not even concerning me 04:56:19 Just leave me alone. Thanks. 04:56:21 it's something you need to know 04:56:27 Okay have fun having Don bully you around 04:56:28 lol 04:56:33 I tried to warn you 04:56:34 hang on 04:56:35 what is going on 04:56:41 Desi's been bullying me 04:56:45 and refuses to talk to me personally 04:56:52 she rudely blocked pms and was yelling at me 04:56:53 Bullying? XD 04:56:57 Yes you are 04:57:04 I don't want to talk to you. 04:57:08 It's that simple. 04:57:11 People like you are why I left wikia 04:57:16 you are contributing to my mental anguish 04:57:36 You don't know me personally either. 04:58:16 hey 04:58:22 leave desi alone 04:58:23 And people like YOU are why I wonder why the hell I'm even alive. 04:58:26 she doesn't like talking to people sometimes 04:58:31 and she will block pms 04:58:34 That's no excuse to be rude to me. 04:58:46 she is rude to everyone once in awhiel 04:58:47 That's also nice threatening suicide against me 04:58:50 No excuse 04:58:57 man just leave her alone 04:59:00 sorry she is rude to you 04:59:01 I didn't threaten suicide 04:59:02 She has zero idea what I have gone through 04:59:08 she is in the same boat 04:59:09 You said you wonder why you're alive 04:59:12 Ditto to you 04:59:20 You want me to die? 04:59:22 Okay then 04:59:41 No. 04:59:41 Have fun having cost the life of someone you have never met 04:59:50 I don't want you to die 04:59:55 -!- Rohan Anthony Hordern has joined Special:Chat 04:59:58 Why are you so mean then 05:00:00 Jesus man 05:00:05 I'm sorry I joked about being sexist 05:00:08 and doxxing kittens 05:00:08 I meant ditto to you saying I have no idea what you've been through 05:00:16 Oh. 05:00:21 Well it's not a joke if it isn't funny. 05:00:34 If we could just talk, we could both be on better terms with eachother 05:00:44 I happen to have a more...sadistic sense of humor 05:00:46 -!- Rohan Anthony Hordern has left Special:Chat 05:00:56 but everyone is different 05:01:09 You're assuming that I'm a bully. 05:01:33 Because you 05:01:36 re bullying me 05:01:42 I'm not bullying you. 05:01:47 You remind me a lot of Spark 05:01:51 lol 05:01:53 Oh great. 05:01:56 Thanks. 05:01:57 What 05:02:14 Dude seriously you're really really stressing me out right now. 05:02:24 I'm not 05:02:26 Don't die. I'd never wish that upon anyone. 05:02:33 Then why did you say people like you 05:02:37 make me wonder why I'm alive 05:02:49 Hey, we have something in common 05:02:52 and I noticed this 05:02:57 People like you translates to: People who make jokes about serious things 05:03:12 aber 05:03:17 you are making her uncomfortable 05:03:22 please stop 05:03:26 desi 05:03:29 just be quiet 05:03:34 ._. 05:03:35 I am trying to deseclate this 05:03:40 both of you 05:03:43 stop arguing 05:03:56 I'm out. 05:04:00 See ya later. 05:04:01 I'm not a bad person for joking 05:04:16 and I get the impression we both have some sort of emotional/mental trauma 05:04:21 I can see that 05:04:24 we have that in common 05:04:25 The fact that you're inconsiderate is what bothers me. 05:04:29 I'm gonna leave. 05:04:36 I made a joke about doxing kittens dude 05:05:10 I like cats. 05:05:41 well 05:05:44 he is getting a ban 05:05:47 that was rude of him 05:05:54 and he broke some rules 05:07:09 He did? 05:08:59 brb 05:09:02 getting on phone 05:09:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:10:27 Okay 05:16:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:16:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:18:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:24:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:24:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:25:10 !on 05:25:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:25:48 hi desi 05:26:02 O_O 05:26:04 Hi 05:26:22 i am Bot Lumpy. I have been pocessed 05:27:30 Hi bot lumpy. I have been..umm.. 05:27:34 Idk lol 05:28:03 I eat.the souls of people my master tells me to.kill 05:29:29 Oh..good to know.. 05:29:52 my master says you are a sweet girl and never wants me to hurt.you 05:30:20 /kill Queen Desi 05:30:27 What the 05:31:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:31:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:31:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:31:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:31:30 Your master is wrong then lol 05:32:56 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:33:50 my master told me bot to kill you 05:33:59 i keep hid word 05:35:14 * Queen_Desi throws brick at Bot lumpy 05:35:17 Fight me. 05:35:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:35:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:35:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:35:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:36:55 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs in ordiance to master's orders 05:38:05 Fight me like a ma- well...animal...bot...thing... 05:40:15 Lol 05:40:19 It dead 05:40:28 You blew it up lol 05:41:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:41:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:41:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:41:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:43:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:43:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:15 * Queen_Desi hugs Lumpy Bot 05:43:20 I'm sorry < 05:43:28 I need anger management lol 05:45:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:46:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:46:44 Lol 05:46:58 It aint coming back on 05:47:02 Damn.sentient bots 05:47:53 Noooooo 05:48:05 * Queen_Desi brings Lumpy back to life 05:48:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:48:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:24 im alive 05:49:42 * Bot_Lumpy hugs Desi 05:49:56 Awe ^-^ 05:51:27 Thank you 05:51:30 Idk how you did it 05:51:44 thank you desi 05:51:48 *ally 05:51:51 But yeah. 05:51:56 You're welcome (h) 05:51:59 Want to play with the bot 05:51:59 Ugh Damon 05:52:09 (heart) 05:52:12 Wtff 05:52:13 Noooo 05:52:15 <3 05:52:20 <3 05:52:24 'heary 05:52:25 *wthhhhh 05:52:30 'heart 05:52:41 Pm the bot desi 05:52:47 And say what ever 05:52:49 Then 05:52:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:52:56 When it says it.has come in.the room 05:52:59 Do 05:53:02 !say 05:53:09 And ehat ever you want to.say 05:53:14 And it.should say it.here 05:53:42 I am bot lumpy. Love me. Love me. 05:53:46 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:54:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:54:47 Well you took bot lumpy the crazy way 05:54:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:55:02 XD 05:55:14 I am a Graham cracker, I'm crunchy and sweet. 05:55:27 Omg 05:55:38 Valkerry? Still a better love story than twilight 05:55:50 I am a little person inside a bot. 05:55:56 Lol 05:56:05 Nice 05:56:11 my ex wife still misses me 05:56:19 but her AIM IS GETTING BETTER 05:56:24 Hahah 05:56:41 Bot Lunpy kicks Pacfibit's ass 05:56:48 I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle. Here is my spout. 05:56:54 oh wait that is me 05:57:00 Lol 05:57:09 Conflicting personalities 05:57:10 ASHALLY FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 05:57:18 Sorry I had to do that xD 05:57:22 Nice ship name 05:57:27 Thanks ^-^ 05:57:34 Gobi Gobi Gobi 05:57:48 This is the ship name for me and kolbir 05:57:53 Or at least ehat i use 05:58:19 Gavidot 05:58:20 'gavidot 05:58:28 'desi 05:58:32 'ally 05:58:37 ? 05:58:43 GOBI sounds like an elf from Harry potter. 05:58:48 Hahahahah 05:58:50 Dobby 05:58:54 Lol yeah 05:59:08 Gobi like the desert 05:59:09 Lol 05:59:25 Want one of my fave songs 05:59:32 I wouldn't eat that. 05:59:35 It sounds gross. 05:59:40 No 05:59:46 Desert 05:59:49 Like ssndy 05:59:50 Sand 06:00:02 Hahahahah 06:00:33 gage is.listening to Life is Beautiful by S.I.X.X A.M 06:07:40 Ha 06:07:56 My mother will be so disappointed in me.. 06:08:04 I Juan-t to kill you 06:08:11 This is getting weird 06:08:13 The puns no 06:08:28 The puns should be killed with fire. 06:08:29 lol 06:08:42 PLAY TIME IS OGRE 06:08:44 Bad Company by Five Finger Death Ounch 06:08:46 punch 06:08:51 Is a great song 06:09:03 Terrrehhhhhhh 06:09:07 Pmmmm on gf 06:09:21 Lol 06:09:34 Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me 06:09:44 Nice 06:09:53 Smash mouth all star 06:10:26 No 06:10:31 * Bot_Lumpy tackles Gage and Ally in a hug, accidentally killing them, as the usual 06:10:58 someone once told me the world was macaroni. I wasn't the smartest child to my dad. 06:11:10 Lol 06:11:16 We are all having fun 06:11:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:11:35 ;-; 06:11:36 Juan, the firey asshole whomruins my life 06:11:57 boobs 06:12:06 Lime boobs* 06:12:08 F is for friends who do stuff together , U is for you and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all. Right here in the deep blue sea. 06:12:09 Ask Ally 06:12:25 What 06:12:31 drunken Smurfs 06:12:34 Omg 06:12:35 Lik 06:12:38 Lol 06:12:45 F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN. U IS FOR URANIUM BOMBS. N IS FOR NO SURVIVORS WHEN YOU- 06:13:03 YOU ARE GAY, GAY GAY, YOU ARE GAY, GAY GAY 06:13:08 Ong 06:13:09 Lol 06:13:12 Guys 06:13:15 Syug? 06:13:24 F is for frolickin through all the flowers. U is for ukulele. N is for nose pickin, sharing gum and sand lickin. Right with my best buddy. 06:13:26 Addicted by Saving Abel 06:13:44 why is the gravity Falls chat full of sin 06:13:50 What 06:14:02 TERRRYYYY 06:14:04 the gravity falls chat is full of sin 06:14:08 I PMMMED YOUUUUU 06:14:17 your mom is a sin 06:14:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:15:14 the gravity falls chat is full of sin 06:15:20 * Bot_Lumpy smacks Gage's hand 06:15:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:15:50 sin is only of preception no sin is absoulte 06:15:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:16:17 Hey Mickey you so fine. You that girl that blow my mind. Hey Mickey. Hey Mickey. 06:16:30 Lol 06:16:43 I said blow XD 06:16:55 press b to blow 06:16:58 b 06:17:13 I blow a candle 06:17:30 because that doesn't sound dirty 06:17:35 WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS. WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END. NO TIME FOR LOSIN CUZ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS 06:17:35 what it my bday 06:18:07 My birthday is unknown, as I die over and over 06:18:10 Bot Lumpy three idiots in oneXD 06:18:42 we're the three friends no one wants :D 06:18:44 I do bot know who I am 06:19:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:19:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:19:12 who am I 06:19:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:19:26 I am god 06:19:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:19:47 All heil Bot Lumly 06:19:50 Are canblistic god 06:19:54 Our* 06:20:04 Lumpy, the patron God of HTF Wiki 06:20:31 Omg 06:20:40 Lets make an religion of HTF 06:20:52 Where the literal fuck is Neil 06:21:00 Idk 06:21:03 But 06:21:03 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:21:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:21:08 He is missing out on epicness 06:21:36 I am Dank BOI (Bot) 06:21:51 Nooooooooo 06:22:00 Desi left 06:22:06 Ally* 06:22:24 rip 06:22:38 think internet problem 06:22:42 so 06:22:45 whose making the blog 06:22:49 for the religion 06:23:01 That was a joke 06:23:04 But it bw funnt 06:23:06 Probably me 06:23:24 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:23:36 Omg 06:23:41 It be funny to make a mythos too 06:24:00 Anyways 06:24:02 Steph 06:24:14 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:24:15 I wish steph would get on 06:24:22 i might message her wall 06:24:48 yeah 06:25:21 Have you 06:25:26 Have I? 06:25:31 Ever read hsr page 06:25:43 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:25:47 her userpage? 06:27:10 Yeah 06:27:19 She is one of.ournheaviest editord 06:27:24 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sandgar/Poll_on_if_Sandgar_should_be_demoted 06:27:28 Omg 06:27:31 Hiss 06:27:33 Hiss 06:27:34 Hiss 06:27:37 Lol 06:27:58 lol 06:28:57 Im going to officially appolgize tomher 06:29:11 I don't feel good 06:29:12 That's good 06:29:14 awh 06:29:21 maybe send her a message somehow 06:29:25 if she doesn't see it 06:29:30 I'm gonna die from heat 06:29:38 Why? 06:29:48 My room is super hot 06:30:16 The AC isn't on. 06:30:32 awh 06:30:36 Plus, with my stomach hurting, it's not very fun. 06:30:53 * Bot_Lumpy gets a leaf and waves air at Ally 06:31:16 Omg I wish 06:31:41 Why is ac off 06:31:49 And check.wiki activity 06:31:50 Also 06:31:57 HTFan resigned 06:32:01 yeah I saw 06:32:06 Brb 06:32:08 wasn't he an admin? 06:32:20 or a rollback or somefin 06:33:17 She 06:33:21 And an admin 06:33:53 Oh my freaking gosh the AC is finally on. 06:33:57 Good 06:34:02 Also 06:34:07 Nvm 06:34:19 I need tums 06:34:22 Brb 06:34:48 when I look at her contribution page it has the admin tag 06:35:20 everything does lol 06:35:22 Really 06:35:25 yea 06:35:31 Shenhas an admin tag still 06:35:33 they're still admin it looks like 06:35:39 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:HTFan 06:35:45 everything has it 06:35:54 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HTFan 06:36:01 but okay xD 06:36:10 brb 06:36:12 Ih 06:36:23 No she doesn't 06:36:30 Lol 06:36:38 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:36:51 Ill get HWU to look at it soon 06:37:11 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:37:14 I think i need to take his tag off 06:37:23 Yea 06:37:41 Y'all have admin elections a lot lol 06:38:42 Nope 06:38:49 We wont have an election for a long time 06:38:57 Yea 06:39:14 Wait, huh? 06:39:23 Confuzzled 06:40:02 We did 06:40:04 At one time 06:40:07 I feel like I'm dying rn >~< 06:40:09 But not.recently 06:40:11 And aww 06:40:23 Is your stomach that bad 06:40:35 It hurts a lot 06:40:44 >~< 06:41:48 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1073782 06:41:59 Terry can you be nice and comment on tghis 06:42:02 And aww 06:42:09 * Sandgar hugs ally 06:42:51 Its late 06:42:57 I need some freaking gingerale 06:43:02 I'll comment on it on the morning 06:43:31 K 06:43:35 We need stuff donw 06:43:41 Or.i will.never get unblocked 06:43:49 So dont forget 06:44:58 We have no gingerale ._. 06:45:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:45:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:45:31 But guess what we do freaking have 06:48:08 Lol 06:48:11 I love milk too 06:48:22 But i like other stuff 06:48:46 I hate milk 06:49:01 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 06:49:12 But I do like cheese and ice cream but I can't have it so rip 06:50:27 Yeah 06:50:39 Get lactose free stuff 06:50:46 And you can eat all you want :3 06:50:57 The only thing I can really eat is vegetables and fruit 06:51:04 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 06:51:17 Everything else hates me 06:53:19 I have go go do stuff 06:53:21 Well 06:53:27 Eggs and fish 06:53:30 *to go 06:53:36 Oh 06:53:37 Bye 06:53:54 I'm gonna be up all night probably ._. 06:54:01 Ughhh 06:54:09 The struggle is real 06:54:10 I thought you were going 06:54:24 Yeah I have to do some work @Gage 06:54:33 Cleaning and whatnot. 06:54:52 Byeee o/ 06:54:59 Have good night guys 06:55:25 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:55:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:55:32 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 2016 07 17